Family Ties
by BossKing109
Summary: Winter Abadeer is now 16 and in High School. But when Finn finally comes back, the family reunion isn't so positive. And Finn is still having some technical difficulties with the crown. Hmm. What to do when you meet your father for the very first time for sixteen years and your love interest is hypnotized by an evil being... Sequel to High Road.
1. DAD!

**Winter S. (Summer) Abadeer: 5 (In High Road) Sixteen (In this story). Blonde hair with snow white streaks. (Finn wore the crown before he got Marcy pregnant; it took a while for the crown to control him) Blood red eyes. She resembles her mother. Purple shirt. Black pants. Blue boots. Immortal. Half human. Half vampire. Her fangs can show whenever she wants them to. Eats normally but shades of red too. Winter hates drinking blood. Winter can be in the sun but only for a certain period of time, depending on the temperature. She usually wears sunscreen before going out on a sunny day, or will just take an umbrella if lazy or as back-up. Winter isn't allergic to garlic and can eat it but she hates the taste. **

Winter sobbed on the couch after storming in her home fifteen seconds earlier, getting driven from school. Why did High School have to be so cruel to her? What did she do to deserve getting humiliated in front of all those students, especially her crush, Scott?

"Winter, it'll be alright." Marceline floated next to her daughter and rubbed her back gently. "No it won't, Mom!" Winter screamed raising her head. "I'm a laughing stock! I-"

_Knock, knock_

Winter angrily sprang up from the couch and marched to the door, opening it. "LEAVE ME A-" Winter stopped when she saw Scott looking at her in surprise. "S-Scott!" she blushed. "I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's cool," the son of Water Princess and Flame Prince put his hands in his pockets. He had blue hair made of fire, orange eyes, orangey red skin, green cargo pants, a dark blue T-shirt, and red shoes. "Listen. I just wanted to know if you were okay after that incident at school…"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, I'm okay now." Winter said. Marceline raised a brow. "But two minutes ago you were crying-" "Mom!" Winter turned to her mother, blushing slightly, and whispered to her through gritted teeth. "Don't you have any thing else better to do?"

Marceline grinned and rolled her eyes, "Alright. I leave you two _love birds _alone." Scott and Winter's face became absolutely red. "MOM!" Winter shouted.

"So…" Scott cleared his throat. "Saturday…I wanted to know if we could get to know each other more…" Winter's eyes widened. "You know…" he continued. "…a date?"

"YES! TRI TIMES YES!" Winter blurted out excitedly. She covered her mouth as soon as the words were finished being let out. "Cool," smiled Scott. "Pick you up at 6:30?"

"Sure. That would be nice…" Winter smiled back. Scott nodded and turned around to leave. Winter slowly closed the door and turned around to face Marceline smiling at her. "So…you have a date Sat-"

Winter screamed so loud Marceline could've gone deaf. "I'm going on a date with Scott Pyro! I need to prepare! I gotta get a dress! New shoes! Make my hair!"

Marceline grabbed her daughter's shoulders and shook her. "Chill, Winter! You're date's in three days! Not three hours!" Winter sighed, calming down. "I know. Sorry, Mom. It's just…I finally got a date with one of the hottest and coolest guys at school!"

The last word made Winter trail off.

School.

She couldn't go back there again. Not after what happened.

"Now I know what you're thinking," Marceline said. "But you _have _to go. You need the education. Scott works hard at school, doesn't he? Isn't he a straight A+ student?"

"Actually just a straight A student. But Mom! I just turned 16 two months ago! I'm close to senior year-"

"Which is next year." Marceline butted in.

"-there's only four months of school left! And I'm too excited! Is what you felt like when you were going on your first date with Da-"

Winter stopped herself when she noticed tiny tears form in Marceline's eyes. This made her bring in tears as well. She never personally knew her father, let alone see him face-to-face. It was only pictures. Other things to remember him by like material he owned.

She would give anything to see him.

"Sorry, Mom." Winter wiped tears away from her eyes. "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize, Winter." Marceline sniffled. "It's not your fault. I just wish I could see your father's face again, and you could meet him for the very first time."

Winter frowned. "Mom, I-"

Suddenly, snow golems crashed through the windows. Marceline hissed, protecting her daughter behind her as the creatures surrounded them. But when she smelled the magic they were made from…they smelled so familiar. Marceline's eyes widened in shock as she realized this were actual snow creatures that could only be made by one person.

_CHINK, CHINK, CHINK, CHINK!_

Four ice spikes pierced through the wall, and ripped it off. A lightning bolt made of ice struck the room, and snow filled the air. The snow golems cleared away the snow, and footsteps were heard, drawing closer to Marceline and Winter.

"Mom. What's going on?" Winter asked. "No…" Marceline whispered.

"Hah, hah, hah!" laughed a voice. The figure was shown as a shadow, and revealed himself to the two females. "Well, well. Marcie…long time no see…"

"F-Finn…?" Marceline said.

"Finn?" Winter repeated in confusion. That was the name of her father, wasn't it?

"That's right…" the figure came closer to reveal a male, with blonde hair, blue eyes, blue shirt, white jeans, and yellow sneakers. On top of his head lay a yellow crown with three red jewels encased in it.

Winter gasped as she recognized the person as the same one she's seen in so many of her mother's memorable album photos and pictures.

"…DAD?!"

**So…Finn's back. Huh. What could happen next? Is he here for A: a family reunion? B: to capture Winter? Or C: kill his fiancé and daughter? After all, he still possesses the crown. Can't really trust that thing. Which means you also can't really trust Finn either. Review!**

**-BossKing109**


	2. Reunited

"FINN?!" Marceline shouted. "H-How…? W-Why are you…?"

"What? A guy isn't allowed to visit his fiance and daughter after so long?" Finn chuckled and glanced at Winter. "So…you're my daughter, eh? Heh. You got your mother's looks-"

Winter stood on her toes and struck Finn across the face. Marceline and Finn looked at Winter, their mouths agape. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Winter screamed. "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME AND THE WOMEN YOU LOVE FOR SO MANY YEARS?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME, DON'T YOU?!"

"I-"

"SHUT UP! YOU LEAVE US FOR NINETEEN YEARS! AND NOW YOU COME HERE, BREAKING IN OUR HOUSE TO JUST PLAIN VISIT?! YOU'RE THE WORST FATHER EVER! YOU MISSED SO MANY OF MY BIRTHDAY PARTIES! ESPECIALLY MY SWEET SIXTEEN! I _**HATE **_YOU!"

Winter dashed out the house running from it. Finn watched her go, and turned to Marceline. "She definitely is your daughter, alright." "Shut up," Marceline snapped. Finn frowned. "Look. I'm sorry, okay? But the crown took over my mind. Persuaded me to listen to the…whispers…and follow the energy, power of frost…and I just couldn't control it."

Marceline began to listen more, becoming interested in Finn's explanation.

"Do you know what it's like Marcy? To have an object fill you up with untamed thoughts? So over powerful…when you fall asleep, you end up waking up in a place surrounded by dead bodies? I did all of that, Marceline! Unconscious! I killed many! Even the innocent! Men. Women. Children! It was awful! But the crown just wouldn't let me stop! It continued and continued…and one day when I though so much about you and our child…I strived so much to see you guys again. That let me tame the crown a bit. But there still may be some aftermath. Anyway, the point is…Marceline I love you, and I hope that someday you and Winter can find in your hearts to forgive me."

Marceline sighed. "I forgive you, Finn. But you have to promise me that this won't happen again. But how'd you know Winter's name?"

Finn grinned. "Well, she _is _my daughter, isn't she?"

Marceline smiled slyly, but noticed a scar on Finn's left arm, "Finn. Where'd that scar come from?"

Finn frowned, "I…I'll explain that to you later."

"B-but Finn-"

"I just came back from various angry mobs of humans who despise me, okay?! Give me a break!"

Marceline's expression became a bit frightened at Finn's reaction. Finn sighed. "Marce…I'm sorry…I just-"

Finn was cut off by a pair of lips touching his. He melted into the kiss, and it became deeply passionate. Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn's neck as he put his hands on her waist. The two hadn't kissed for such a long time. They wanted this moment to last forever.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. "I missed you so much…" Marceline whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Finn wiped them away from with his finger. "I know. I missed you too. If only Winter could forgive me now."

"Yeah…but you really have missed a lot, you know that?"

"Yeah. How's Jake doing? I want a family reunion."

Marceline frowned as small tears formed in her eyes.

Finn frowned, growing fearful of what was wrong with Marceline. "Marcie…what is it?"

"Finn…"

"Is Jake okay? What's wrong?"

"H-He…"

"Marceline, tell me!"

Marceline looked up at Finn with a solemn face. "…Jake's in a coma…"

**Cliffhanger! Sorry, this chap's so short but I'm tired. R&R**

**-BossKing109**


	3. First Kiss

Winter sobbed on the edge of Red Rock Pass. How could her father do this? Why was it now he was coming back? Why-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. "Who's there?" Winter turned only to see Scott. "Hey," he greeted. "I saw you run away crying from your house that looked jacked up. You alright?"

"Yeah," Winter sniffled. "It's just…my dad's back."

Scott's eyes widened, "You mean Finn the…human?"

"Yes. I just can't believe he ambushed my house to wait until now to see me. Some family reunion this is. He's missed so much. I bet he still doesn't even know Uncle Jake's in a coma!"

"Jake's in a _COMA_?!" Finn shrieked. "How?! How did this flipping HAPPEN?! WHEN?!"

"Finn calm down!" Marceline exclaimed as she noticed snow form around Finn. "Don't lose control again!"

Finn inhaled heavily and calmed down. "Marcy…when…how…?"

"It happened a year and one month after you left," Marceline sighed. "Jake's ten pups went out somewhere in the forest during a BBQ party. They had been gone for quite some time, so Jake went to look for them. When he found them…they were being circled by mutant gophers. He fought them back and let his children escape…but the battle was brutal…and if it hadn't been for the kids to tell us and guide us to where Jake was, he would've been…dead…"

"…"

"We took him to the hospital as quickly as he could, and to prevent him from dying, the doctors had no choice but to leave him in a coma. If they had done anything else to his body…it would've damaged it and killed him…I'm sorry, Finn."

"…I-Is he still there…?

Marceline nodded, "The doctors said he should be expected to get out of the coma this year…but his chances of remaining alive won't be so long…"

Finn slumped on the couch and buried his face in his hands. "This is all my fault. I should've been here. It should've been me! Winter was right! I'm a terrible person!"

"No you're not, Finn!" protested Marceline. "Winter was just experiencing some emotional stress…"

"Whatever. I need to go see Jake. And Lady. And their children. And PB-"

"QB,"

"-And…wait, what?"

"Queen Bubblegum. Six months after you left Bonnie married Simon. They had a daughter and she's Winter's BFF."

"Anyway, I should probably just erase myself from this Earth."

"What?! Why?!"

"My own people hate, Marceline! They think I'm a freak! That I'm not one of them! And I'm done blame them. I didn't know any of their customs or traditions or barely _anything_. The only similarity was that I was the same species. But now I'm kinda doubting that."

"It's not your fault! You were raised by dogs! You didn't get the opportunity to learn about human history!"

"And that's another thing! Raised by dogs! That was the most unexpected animal a human can be raised by!"

"Finn-"

"No. I'm going to see Jake and the others. Then apologize to Winter."

Finn departed from the house as all the snow and ice melted into nothing.

Marceline grunted in irritation and pursued Finn. Catching up to his side, she questioned, "Finn. Can you at least promise me this?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we get married before you leave again?"

"…yes, Marceline. I will marry you. That is an oath."

Marceline grinned and pecked Finn softly on the mouth. "Good. Cause I'd murder you if you didn't."

Finn chuckled as they continued to head to the Candy Kingdom.

"I wonder what my 'dad' is doing right now," Winter pondered as she swung her legs back and forth, sitting beside Scott. Scott shrugged. "Hopefully your parents made up. Do you think you're going to have a swell family reunion?"

" Swell's an immensely old word, man. With Uncle Jake and Uncle Simon dead? Yeah right."

"I though Uncle Jake is supposed to wake up from the coma this year and that Uncle Simon went missing."

"Whatevs. Besides. I'm pretty sure Uncle Simon's dead by now. My family's getting smaller and smaller…"

Scott hesitantly coiled an arm around Winter's shoulders. "I won't let that happen," he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. Winter looked at him blushing hard. Scott frowned. "Oh. I didn't mean-"

Winter grasped Scott's shirt collar and crammed her cold lips on his warm ones. Scott put his hands on her waist, deepening the kiss. Winter wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and shoved her tongue in Scott's mouth. Their tongues danced and fought together for dominance.

Winter's tongue explored every crevice of Scott's mouth, and licked his lips at times. However, needing more air, Scott pulled away from the epic battle his and Winter's tongues were engaged in.

Scott gasped, "Hang on. We don't want to get too carried away. We're only sixteen. If we went any further we could have some major and serious situations."

"Yeah," Winter agreed. "But that doesn't mean you wouldn't make a great father. Which means that complement shouldn't stop you from proposing to me in the next six years."

"Alright," smiled Scott. "You would make an awesome mom."

"I guess I would." giggled Winter. She laid her head on Scott's chest. "Does this count as our date?" Scott shook his head. "Yes…"

"Really?"

"Playing. Heck no. I've got a big plan in store for our real first date this Saturday."

"Nice to hear that," Winter kissed Scott on his nose. "Wait until the school knows that we're together now. Everyone, the juvenile deliquints, teachers, principals will be shocked, and of course Betty (Simon and QB's daughter) will be happy for me."

"I'm sure she will. Your rival though, Dust, will be so jealous of us."

"Totes,"

"Gotta go home. My parents will be so ticked if I'm not home by 10:00."

"It's 8:12,"

"I know."

Scott let go of his new girlfriend and rushed from her laughing hysterically. "Ugh! You tricked me, you dingus!" cackled Winter. As soon as he was out of sight, Winter frolicked to her house in delight and jubilation.

She finally had a boyfriend.

A cute, boss one.

"I'm home." Winter called out as she infiltrated into the entrance of her home. The place was vacuous. The snow and ice was gone but the evidence of the break in was still around. Winter spotted a trail of snow and a couple of strawberries leading outside.

She turned and let out an angry growl, suspicious and suspected of what could have occurred to her mother.

"WHY YOU, DAD!"

**Winter thinks Finn hurt her mom or something. Yes. Pretty much. Anyway, you're welcome for more of the romance and longer chap. Other characters like Scott's parents will appear. **

**-BossKing109**


	4. The Accident

"JAKE!" Finn barged into the hospital room containing Jake and Queen Bubblegum. She turned in shock to see Finn. "_Finn_?!"

Finn ran by his brother's side. A tear fell on Jake's jowl as Finn looked at him with grief and sorrow. "Oh, Jake…I'm so sorry…"

Bonnie looked at Marceline for an explanation. "I'll tell you later," Marceline told her. After a few minutes of mourning, Finn decided to leave. But before he could even tell the girls, Winter slammed the doors open, her eyes flaring with rage.

"YOU!" she shouted outraged. She tackled Finn to the floor and began to repeatedly punch him in the face. "DON'T YOU TOUCH MY MOTHER!"

"Winter! Stop!" Marceline and Queen Bubblegum tried to pry Winter off Finn. "It's not his fault he left!"

"_Not his fault_?!" Winter repeated. "Of course it's his fault! He-"

"No it isn't!" QB exclaimed. "Stop defending him!" Winter screamed. "Winter! Do you hear yourself? You're speaking and attacking against your own father!" exclaimed Marceline.

"He is **not **my _father_!"

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Finn. He kicked Winter off him. Before she could pounce again, Marceline grabbed her waist, pulling her away from attacking Finn any further. "Ugh! Let go!" Winter screeched.

She escaped Marceline's grasp, took a knife and plunged it into Finn's rib. "_AUGH_!" Finn shrieked in agony as the knife came into contact. He bended down in pain.

"No!" Marceline yelled. Winter watched her mom, a couple of doctors, and QB knelt by Finn's side to aid him. Winter glanced at the knife in her hand, and let go of it, making it fall to the floor. Tears sting her eyes as she soon regretted her action.

She looked at Finn, who was looking back at her with fear, betrayal, and sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" she whispered before running out the room and the kingdom. She ran as fast as she could to Scott's residence. Throwing a few rocks at his window, and finally caught his attention.

"Winter!" he said. "It's 8:55! Why aren't you ho-" he stopped himself when he noticed her tear coated cheeks. "Winter…?"

He sneaked downstairs, passing by his drunk parents making-out on the couch. He struggled from shuddering in disgust. He opened and walked out the door quietly.

"What happened now, Winter?" Scott asked as he approached her. "I…" choked Winter. "I thought my dad has captured my mom…so I followed a trial of his snow…and attacked him in the Candy Kingdom. Then I…s-s-st-stabbed him in his ribs…"

Scott put Winter in his arms. She bawled on his chest. It soaked his shirt but he didn't care. He just wanted to comfort his girlfriend. "What's wrong with me…?" she cried. "Nothing," Scott whispered to her. "Nothing at all. Everything's going to be alright."

"B-But what if he's dead, Scott?"

"Your father's immortal, remember?"

"Oh yeah…right…but I still feel so guilty that I-"

"Ah-ha!" Dust Gray jumped out from a pile of bushes. "So you two _are _going out!"

"This is none of your business, Dust!" Scott told her. Dust growled, "What? What do you see in _her_?"

"I think the real question is: what did I ever see in a witch like you?"

"Oh you'll love me, soon, Scotty."

"Pfft. Yeah right! Like that'll happen again!"

Dust smirked evilly, "Dusticus…hyptnotis!"

A fire tornado erupted around Scott, making Winter back away from him. "Scott!" she yelled. The fire died out, and Scott was bent down, his head facing the ground.

Winter ran by his side and was about to touch him until-

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" screamed Scott. "I am in love with Dust and only Dust!"

"What?!" Winter shrieked. "Are you kidding me?! We're dating, Scott! We're a couple!" "Not anymore," Dust went by Scott and kissed him in front of Winter who watched them in anger and shock. When they broke apart, Winter noticed Scott's eyes. They were…purple.

"Did you…put Scott in some sort of _trance_?"

"Well, you could say that." Dust said. "Give me back my boyfriend!" Winter demanded. "Never!" Dust protested. "C'mon, Scotty. Let's go home together. Then we can tell the _whole school _of how you dumped Winter to come back to _me_. Oh. And did I mention our **date **on Saturday?"

"_Date_?!" Winter shouted. Scott nodded. "That's correct."

They walked off, leaving Winter alone to mourn and cry to herself again.

Except this time she cried herself to slumber.


	5. Ready for a Real Family Adventure?

_Winter…Winter…you there Winter…? Winter! Wake up, please. Winter…!_

"Huh?" one of Winter's eyes flew open to see Mr. and Mrs. Pyro. Her head bolted up and she looked around, spotting furniture and discovering she was in their house.

"Winter, sweetie. We found you outside on the ground. What happened?" Mrs. Pyro asked.

Winter sat up on the couch, looking away from the engaged couple. "Nothing…it's just that my rival Dust hypnotized Scott to dump me and date her again."

"Oh yeah." Mr. Pyro said. "Scott told us that you two became an item. But who is this Dust girl?"

Winter shrugged, "Nobody really knows. Some say she's a witch in disguise. Or something like that."

"This witch hypnotized my baby?!" uttered Mrs. Pyro in anger. "Why, when I get my hands on-"

"Uh, Nyma? I think you should calm down. It's not like Dust is gonna harm or abuse him, right?" Mr. Pyro turned to Winter for reassurance. However, she just shrugged uncertainly.

"What are we gonna do?" Mrs. Pyro sobbed. Mr. Pyro put her head on his chest to comfort his wife. Winter watched them and shed a tear as well. Soon. She stood up in pride, balling her fists.

"I know what I'm going to do," she began. "I'm going to teach Dust a lesson and get my boy…er, I mean, your son back." Winter walked to the door, but as she opened it, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Mrs. Pyro smiling warmly at her. "Don't forget he's your boyfriend."

Winter smiled slyly. "Make sure you two come back safely." said Mr. Pyro. "We will," Winter nodded. She ran out the door, traveled to her house, got an object, and left to the Candy Kingdom.

She entered the hospital and in the infirmary. "Mom, Da-AGH, GROSS!"

Winter shrieked in disgust as she witnessed her parents making-out against the wall. "Why do you guys have to be so disturbing sometimes?" Winter exclaimed.

Marceline grinned, almost shedding a tear. Those had been the exact same words Winter had said as a seven-year old when she saw a picture of Marceline and Finn kissing. "H-H-Hey…Winter…" Finn said.

"Dad…" Winter slowly walked up to Finn, crying. "I…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I w-was just so mad that you didn't let me know you, and I wa-"

"Wins," Finn interrupted. "It's alright. I forgive you."

"What?! H-How? I stabbed you with a _knife, _Dad!"

"Immortal, remember?"

"…Oh yeah. I keep forgetting."

"So is this all you came here for?" asked Marceline. Winter shook her head. "No. I came to ask for a request."

"What's that?" Finn said, raising a brow in curiosity.

Winter smirked, and unsheathed the Root Sword and Sword of the Dead.

"You guys ready for our first real family adventure?"

**Will Winter and her parents be able to find Dust and get their Scott back** **before Saturday? Nyma is also short for nympha, which is the Latin term for nymph. R&R**

**-BossKing109**


	6. The Hunt for Scott Begins

In the house, Winter, Marceline and Finn were packing up for their adventure.

"Dad, I'm really sorry that I stabbed you…" Winter said.

"I forgive you, Winter. But…WHEN ARE YOU GONNA STOP APOLOGIZING?!"

"…what?"

"Winter, sweetie. That's the fifth time you've apologized to your father already today." stated Marceline.

"…Oh. Sorry."

"WINTER!" the parents both shouted.

"Sorr-I, er, mean, my bad!"

Finn and Marceline sighed.

"Guys…" Marceline spoke up. "I…I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" Finn questioned.

"…I…I'm pregnant…"

"…WHAT?!"

"I was going to tell you Winter, but the arriving of your father delayed me…and…I'm sorry! I-I just…!"

"It's okay, Marcie. You shouldn't be apologizing." Finn told her in a soothing voice as she sobbed in Finn's chest.

"So…is it a boy or girl?" Winter asked awkwardly.

Marceline removed herself from Finn's chest and sniffled. "…A boy."

Winter made a small smile. She was going to have a brother. "You know what you're gonna name him?"

"Actually, I figured Finn name the child this time. Finn?"

"I don't know," Finn shrugged. "I'm a little surprised by this. I'll try to think of a name later on. But Marce…this adventure is too dangerous for you and our baby boy…"

Marceline scoffed. "I can take care of myself, Finn. I'm the daughter of Hunson Abadeer, Lord of Evil, pretty much the Devil actually since he rules the Nightosphere which is really Hell."

"Hang on a second," Winter questioned, "How long have you been pregnant, Mom?"

Marceline nervously played with her fingers as she stared at the floor. "Oh, um…ya know…just…several hours…"

"_Hours_?!"

"Your father and I did Tier 15 in the hospital, okay?!"

"Marceline!" exclaimed Finn, his cheeks burning as they became red.

"But I saw you guys making-out when I got there!" Winter said.

"We had fun with each other, slept, put on our clothes, ate and then started having a make-out session until you came in."

"By the way, Winter." questioned Finn. "Why are we going on this quest again?"

"We need to rescue Scott,"

"Who is…?"

"My boyfriend. Or…ex-boyfriend, actually."

"Why are we saving him if he broke up with you?"

"He didn't do it intentionally. My rival, Dust P. Incantor, put a spell on Scott, making him love her."

"Ah. Alright. So how do we find them?"

"I guess we could try her parents first…"

"Who are…?"

"Ash Incantor and Simone Petrikov,"

"_**WHAT?!**_" Marceline and Finn screeched in shock. "That is NASTY!"

"I know. After Simone was back, Ash somehow tricked her into thinking he was her lost fiancé, Benny. Well…he actually is…"

"…You're kidding…"

"Nope. The Mushroom War changed Benny. He was captured by The Lich after his family was killed. The Lich turned him into an evil, sexist, psycho jerk wizard. The two dated, married, and-"

"_Please_, don't give anymore info." Finn pleaded in disgust.

Winter snickered. "What? You want me to skip the part about the fact that they had se-"

"T.M.I! T.M.I!"

Winter fell on her back, rolling on the floor laughing.

Marceline and Finn soon joined.

After a couple of minutes of family cackling, they finished packing and set off.

* * *

In a matter of couple hours, they reached Ash's house, that was now surrounded by snow and some ice.

Finn kicked the door down.

"ASH! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ASS?! **ASH!**"

"AHHH! _WHAT_?!" Ash shrieked, coming in from the kitchen.

"Where's your daughter?!" Marceline questioned angrily.

Ash scowled. "Listen here. Breaking into my house is one thing, but if you harm my daughter, so help me, I will-"

"_SHUT UP_!" Winter seethed. "JUST TELL ME WHERE MY BOYFRIEND IS!"

"Why should I?"

Winter pressed the Sword of Nature, or, 'Root Sword' against Ash's neck. Ash scoffed. "So what if you kill me? Then how will you know where Dust is?"

"…I hate to say it, but he's got a point." Marceline said.

"FINE!" screamed Winter. "Tell us or we'll beat the stuffing out of you!"

"Try catching me first!" Ash exclaimed. "_Ashicus, Teleporti_-"

Ash was interrupted by an uppercut in the gut and a kick in the face. He crashed through the window, falling into the snow.

Winter jumped out and landed on him. "_Now will you tell us_?!"

"NEVER!"

Winter punched him.

"How about now?!"

"**NO!**"

A kick.

"Now?"

"I s-s-said n-"

A kick in the ribs.

"Well?!"

"P-Please…s-s-s-stop…"

A punch in the neck.

"SPILL!"

""C-C-Can't…brea-"

A glass shard pierced in his shoulder.

"_SPEAK_!"

"Winter, stop!" Finn said.

"What?! Why?!"

"Don't make the same mistake I did when I…killed Magic Man by brutally beating him to death…"

"It's not like he was good!"

"He just wanted to be with his Margles again,"

"B-B-But…"

"And Ash is just trying to protect his only kid…"

Guilt washed over Winter. She looked down at Ash, moaning in pain.

"I'm sorry…" she rasped, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I just miss him…"

Ash then did something nobody would ever expect or has seen for a long time.

He _smiled. _He cracked a _friendly smile. _"…It's okay…" he whispered. "Y-You're just trying to rescue that Scott guy…"

Ash then slipped into unconsciousness.

The three laid Ash on the couch before departing.

"What do we do now?" asked Marceline.

Finn pondered for a moment before sighing.

"We're going for the Ice Kingdom."

* * *

**I just wanna say, I'm confused of why people do the "Finnceline has baby" thing it's ALWAYS a girl. So I decided to add in a boy this time. Probably the only one besides Kiekko and AngelRosemary. **

**-BossKing109**


	7. It's a Boy!

"Ice Queen!" Finn called as he, Marceline, and Winter entered her palace.

"Simone! Simone?!" Marceline shouted.

"AH! WHAT IS IT?! WHO'S THERE?!" Ice Queen shrieked in irritation, coming in the room.

"You're daughter's Dust Incantor, right?" Finn asked.

Ice Queen crossed her arms. "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Where is she?!" Winter demanded.

"BACK OFF!" Ice Queen screeched.

"Looking for me?"

"_YOU_!" Winter hissed, turning to look at Dust, Scott next to her.

"Gimme my boyfriend back!" Winter exclaimed.

"HE'S _**MINE**_!" Dust screamed.

Winter growled and leaped at Dust, her fists connecting with her face.

Ice Queen began to shoot ice beams at Finn and Marceline, who easily dodged them. Finn preformed hand signs and bit his thumb, blood oozing from it as he set her hands on the floor, a sealing sign soon appearing.

A small explosion of snow flew everywhere and three Ice Bulls suddenly ran at Ice Queen, roaring ferociously.

Marceline started to groan in pain, clutching her stomach. "Huh? Marcy, what's wrong?" asked Finn worriedly.

Marceline gasped, "F-Finn! M-M-My water just broke! I think the baby's coming!"

"WHAT?!" Finn and Winter yelled in shock.

Dust kicked Winter in the face.

"Scotty! Get rid of them!" Dust commanded.

"Yes, my sweet." Scott stated nonchalantly, his face blank and his eyes emotionless.

"Winter, we need to go, NOW!" Finn screamed.

"B-But…" Winter looked at Scott.

Marceline let out another shriek.

"**WINTER**!"

"Okay! I'm going!" Winter exclaimed, looking back at Scott before following her parents to the Candy Kingdom.

Dust sighed and looked at Scott with a seductive expression. "You're mine forever…" she rasped before smashing her lips on his. Scott's eyes widened in disgust and he pushed her back. "GAH! TOO MUCH TONGUE!" he shouted.

Dust stared at him. "…wha?"

"I was faking it the whole time. I love Winter too much to fall for a crappy spell like that, you whore." Scott spat before throwing a barrage of fireballs at Dust.

Dust screeched in agony, falling to the floor.

"DUSTY!" shrieked Ice Queen after just killing the last Ice Bull.

Scott ran out, soaring in the sky with wings of fire.

"_B-B-Bastard…_" Dust whispered in pain before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

"PUSH!" PB screamed for the fourth time. "BREATHE!"

Finn paced around the waiting room impatiently, wincing every time he heard Marceline scream in pain and agony.

Winter sat in a chair, tiny tears in the corner of her eyes, worried for her mother and Scott.

"Oh, man…Oh, man…Holy shit…damn…damn!" Finn whispered angrily as he continued to pace.

Soon after about five minutes, there was the sound of a crying baby.

"IT'S A BOY!" Bubblegum shouted.

Ten minutes later, Finn and Winter barged in to see Marceline cradling a sleeping baby in her arms. He had Finn's skin tone, deep blue eyes, and spiky, black hair with streaks of white.

Marceline looked up at them, smiling brightly as tears of joy escaped her eyes. "Hey. We have a new family member."

Finn handed the child over to Winter after carrying him in his arms.

"I'm a sister…" Winter rasped happily, admiring her brother.

The child opened his eyes to see Winter and gurgled and giggled.

Winter kissed his forehead and gave him to Marceline. "What do we name him?" Winter questioned. Finn shrugged, "I'm too awestruck. I can barely think right now…"

Winter pondered for a moment. "How about Flynn?"

Marce and Finn smiled. "That's a wonderful name for our new wonderful kid," Finn stated. Marceline nodded and gently kissed Flynn's nose, making him snort and babble, his hands suddenly reaching out for his mother.

"WINTER!" Scott screamed as he ran into the room, causing Flynn to begin to cry. "Oops! Sorry!" exclaimed Scott. "S'okay." Finn stated.

"Scott!" Winter gasped, hugging him.

They both walked into the waiting room, gazing into each other's eyes.

"So, um…sorry for all that retarded crap that occurred…" Scott chuckled anxiously and awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "But…how…?" Winter asked.

"I was kind of faking it…but I only did it so I could catch Dust off guard when she least expected it…and that unfortunately had to be when she attempted to make-out with me…"

"She _WHAT?_" Winter hissed. "You were FAKING IT ALL?"

Scott put his hands up defensibly. "Yeah, sorry, but I-I j-just…"

Winter smacked Scott across the face, who staggered back and held his cheek in shock. "What the hell was that for?!" Scott questioned in annoyance and anger.

Winter only approached him, her fists balled tightly.

"W-Winter? Winter? Winter!"

_***PUNCH!* **_

"OUCH! CUT THAT OUT!"

_***KICK!***_

"AH, MY BOING-LOINGS! NOT DOWN THERE!"

_***SLAP!***_

"PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!"

Winter exhaled and inhaled heavily in rage. She threw an uppercut but Scott dodged it. She growled and sent another punch but Scott caught it with his hand.

"_**Stop,**_" Scott snapped.

Winter yanked her fist away from him and slumped on a chair, burying her face in her hands as she started to sob. "I…I was just so scared a-a-about y-y-y-you!" she choked between sobs.

Scott groaned. "…Girls…who will _ever_ understand them….?"

* * *

**(Time lasp: four and a half years later; Note: While Finn was gone Ooo converted to a pre-war environment)**

* * *

"Time to go to school, Flynn!" Finn yelled.

"Coming, Daddy!" Flynn ran out his room, clutching onto his backpack and excited for his seventh day of Kindergarten.

He was wearing grey jean shorts that went about four inches below his knees, a long-sleeved green shirt and blue sneakers.

He hopped in Finn's car, fastening his seatbelt as Finn started the engine.

"Bye, Mommy!" Flynn waved at his mother as they drove off.

"Daddy, I'm getting bored at home." stated Flynn. "When will Winter ever come so we can play?"

"Not now. Your sis is busy, Flynn. She's married to uncle Scotty and is pregnant with quadruplets."

"Quad, what now?"

Finn sighed. "She's pregnant with four children,"

"How's she even _get _pregnant in the first place?!"

"We talked about this already, Flynn. The stork."

"…I wasn't born yesterday, Daddy."

"…Wait…you mean…"

"No, of course I don't believe in the stork story! It's stupid and doesn't even make sense! I mean, where did the stork get the babies?! How does he even know which parents to give the child or children to?! Seriously, the person who made up that story is officially retarded."

"FLYNN!"

"What? Mommy says that word all the time."

"Ugh. Marcie…well, you'll have to wait until you're older."

"Why?! Why is it that I have to wait to be older to know the things I wanna know! And how come I had to be born after all the fun stuff you, Winter, and Mommy did!"

"It's…complicated…"

"That's your excuse for everything I have to know once I'm older…which will take forever!"

"Trust me, time will be fast for you."

"Yeah, right…"

"Just…enjoy being a kid while you still can, alright?"

"I have no idea what that means, but fine, whatever…"

Finn pulled up at the Candy Kindergarten School, and Flynn jumped out.

"Have a nice day!" Finn yelled to his son before driving off.

"Hey, Flynn!" Flynn's best friend and cousin, Football, came running toward him. He was Me-Mow and BMO's son **(somehow they were actually able to have kids and in this Beemo is a boy even though in the series he's genderless).**

He was a cat like his mother but with dark green fur and lime eyes. He didn't have a tail but he would grow one when he would get older. He was really smart; a video game/science/math/technology mini-wizard. He had a funny, British accent for some reason, but he could mimic other accents like Asian or other European accents. He also had a 12-year old sister, Kit Kat.

But he was also flexible, strangely loved water, fast, sneaky, carried a dagger once and a while, and would be officially crowned "Prince of Assassins" when he turned 13, since Me-Mow became Queen of the Guild of Assassins not long after she met BMO (who also became King), but they only assassinated evil beings now.

But Football wanted to be more than just a prince. He thought he was only half of that. "Hey, Football." Flynn fist-bumped him. "Why such in a sour mood, my friend?" Football asked in a Chinese accent.

"Nothing, it's really nothing…" sighed Flynn.

They walked in to be greeted by their classmates and teacher.

Class soon started but the teacher had to make an announcement.

Flynn still remained in a bad mood until he saw a girl walk in class.

She had light blue skin, light brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing purple pants, black shoes and a orange shirt with black stripes.

Flynn's face flushed red as he stared at the girl. W-What…what was this feeling? He didn't quite understand…

"Class." Mrs. Twix smiled. "Welcome our new student."

"H-Hi…" the girl stated shyly. "I-I'm Dust. Dust Incantor."


	8. Brother-Sister Conversation

"Dust, you may take a seat next to Flynn." Mrs. Twix stated.

"Okay," Dust plopped herself by Flynn, who blushed madly.

"Hi there." Dust smiled at him. "H-H-H-H-H-H-H-Y-Y-Y-U-U-H…." Flynn stuttered.

Dust only giggled at him.

Throughout the rest of the day Flynn and Dust hung out, enjoying every moment.

At the end of the day when the kids were being picked up around 2:00, Dust hugged Flynn and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for being a great friend. See you next week."

Flynn blushed but smiled. "Uh…yeah, sure. Alright. Bye…"

Flynn went in his father's car and left. "Who was that? A new friend?" Finn questioned.

Flynn just nodded. "Yeah…"

* * *

They arrived home and Flynn was surprisingly greeted by his sister.

"Hey baby bro." Winter said. "I'm not a baby," Flynn growled.

Winter raised an eyebrow. "Whoa. What's your problem?"

"My problem?! I can only see my sister like at least once every two weeks! Leaving me totally bored when I can't play with Football! I got a flipping C+ on my homework! I don't even know why we have homework or grades in Kindergarten! And…A-And….A-A-A-A-And…"

Flynn's lip quivered and his eyes started to water. Winter frowned and sat down on the couch, placing Flynn on her lap as he cried in her chest. "It's not fair! I-I-It's just not…I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry for yelling at you! I know you're busy and you're going to have kids and you'll need to take care of your own family…I just wish I c-c-could see you more…and…a-and…!"

"Shhh…" Winter soothed her little brother and wiped the tears running down his cheeks. "It's okay, Flynn…truthfully, I want to spend more time with you too…"

After Flynn stopped the water works and Winter gave him a red cupcake, she asked how school was.

"Cool. I made a new friend." Flynn replied.

"Really?" Winter said.

"Yes. She's awesome."

"_She_, eh?"

"Don't get any ideas. We're just friends."

"Yeah, but you like her."

"Do not!"

"You're blushing!"

"Am not!" Flynn's face went redder.

Winter rolled her eyes and took a bite of Flynn's cupcake.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Winter grinned. "I'm the one who gave it to you."

Flynn grinned. "Yeah, m'kay, whatevs."

Winter snickered and began to tickle Flynn. "AHH! N-NO! STOP IT, WINTER!" Flynn laughed. "You are way too ticklish…" Winter's grin grew wider.

She stopped tickling him and Flynn set his head on her lap, looking up at her as he resumed eating his cupcake, Winter playing with his soft hair.

"Yo, sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Will I become an uncle?"

"Yeah."

"Will I get to see my nieces and nephews?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"…Will I be able to see you more or less?"

"…"

"Sis…?"

"Let's not talk about that right now, kay?"

"…Kay. But I am kinda having a crisis…"

"Really? What is it?"

"…I think I'm in love…"

"AH HA! So you _**do **_have a crush on that Dust girl!"

"So what if I do?!" Flynn felt his cheeks grow hot.

"Flynn's gotta crush! Flynn's in love! Flynn's gotta a crush! Flynn's in love!" Winter teased.

"Be quiet!"

"Aww…am I embwarrassing woo?" Winter asked in a babyish tone.

"Shut it!"

Winter chuckled as Flynn's face became redder than a tomato.

Marceline floated in and glanced at her son and laughed.

"You've got your father's blushing talents,"

"No, I've got boss skills!" protested Flynn.

Marceline and Winter laughed harder at Flynn's attempt to look mean and ferocious, only to instead make himself seem cuter.

_I hate it when so many peeps think I'm cute, _Flynn thought in exasperation as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

After Marcy left, Flynn asked, "Winter. Where's Scott?"

"At work," answered Winter before sucking the red from a couple of cherries and throwing them into the trash can.

"How is having a crush a crisis anyway? Is it a crisis of love? Is Dust already seeing someone or does she like somebody else?"

"No. I just dislike love. It's NASTY!"

"I said the exact same thing when I was your age and now look at me. I'm pregnant with quadruplets."

"…So…I'm gonna get pregnant too?!"

"….what? No. What I'm trying to say is that no matter the fact of what you say or how many times you say it or how much you mean it, you're gonna end up with a spouse in the future."

"What's a spouse?"

"It's another term for 'mate.'"

"What's a mate?"

"…You don't pay attention much in school, do you?"

"Nope,"

"You were looking at Dust the whole time or-"

"NO!"

"Whatever you say."

"Could you help me get out of love?"

"…what?"

"I don't wanna be in love. Love is disgusting. So could you please just make me think of Dust as a friend?"

"…No."

"Why?!"

"Um…er, no time. Gotta go. Oh, and…what's Dust's last name?"

"Incantor. Why?"

"No reason,"

Winter quickly pecked Flynn's forehead and walked out. Flynn witnessed Winter talking to Finn and Marceline, and they adopted expressions of shock on their faces.

Winter departed and Finn and Marceline joined Flynn in his bedroom.

"Listen, Flynn. Your mother and I are gonna be out shopping. Do not leave the house. You can invite a minimum of two friends over, but ask their parents first." Finn instructed.

"Alright." stated Flynn.

* * *

**(Time lasp: eleven minutes later)**

* * *

"Ice Queen!" Finn exclaimed as he and his wife infiltrated the Ice Palace.

"I had a very good feeling you'd be here," Ash suddenly popped out of nowhere with Ice Queen.

"Are you getting your daughter to woo our son for a plot of vengeance or something?" Marceline questioned. "Oh, yes." Ash said. "And it shall prevail…"

"How did Dust even become a five year old?!" Finn asked.

"Thanks to that fool, Scott, Dust had nearly died when I put out that fire he attacked her with. Ashy and I worked together to re-create Dust's body so she wouldn't die. And the effects made her a five-year old. You're lucky she can still age or our revenge plan would be **much **worse…"

Marceline and Finn growled before leaving.

In Dust's room, Dust was watching TV and eating ice cream, but Flynn was only on her mind.

_I know I'm supposed to trick Flynn and lead him into a trap Mommy and Daddy formulated…but after spending all that time with Flynn…he's too much of a great guy…I can't just betray him…but I can't let Daddy and Mommy get betrayed either… _Dust thought. _And what if Flynn finds out earlier…he'll hate me…I mean…I think I actually like-like him…ugh…uh-oh…what do I do…? _

Dust walked to her window and watched the sun set into the horizon as the sky became darker and the moon began to shine. Dust looked up at the stars twinkling ever so brightly, and revealing some of the gorgeous, brilliant and luminous constellations.

"…What do I do…?" whispered Dust in fear, worry and slight depression.


	9. Running Away to Aaa

"Flynn," Finn said as he and Marceline entered the living room.

Flynn looked up from the TV. "Huh? That was fa-"

"You're forbidden from seeing Dust now."

"_What_? WHY?!"

"Y-You're too young to understand…" Marceline said.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! TOO YOUNG, TOO YOUNG! I AM JUST ABOUT FRIGGIN' SICK OF HEARING THAT!" Flynn screamed at his parents before running into his room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Flynn jumped out the window and sealed it shut before running from his house, carrying his backpack and a camping bag with him containing all his belongings.

* * *

He reached the Candy Kingdom and snuck in Auntie Bubblegum's lab, spotting her dimension transporter.

As he silently and carefully crept to the machine, the lights flickered on.

"What are you doing here…?" Sotros, PB (later revealed to be Betty) and Simon's son. "You better not be here to cause any trouble." stated his sister, Rosea.

Sotros had pink, shaggy hair, light caramel skin, and snow white eyes. Rosea had hot pink skin, long chocolate brown gum hair that down to her mid-back, and yellow eyes.

"Nice PJ's…" Flynn snickered, looking at Sotros's pajama pants covered with pictures of chocolate hearts and gummy bunnies. Sotros blushed. "S-Shut up! My mom gave them to me!"

Flynn laughed.

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry…yeesh…"

Sotros growled, his face still red and marched away.

"Anyway, I need to use the dimension transporter." Flynn said.

"Why's that?" Rosea questioned as her candy dog, Caramel, walked beside her.

"Have you not noticed my bags?"

Rosea only stared at him. "…you're running away…"

"Yeah,"

"…Why?"

"Not important right now."

"Sorry, but I can't let you run away. Plus your parents and my parents would flip on me if-"

"I'll take the blame! I'll write a note!"

"I'm not helping you, Flynn!"

"I'm going to Aaa! Don't you wanna see your boyfriend?!"

"Kael isn't my boyfriend! We're just friends!" Rosea shrieked, referring to Fionna and Marshall Lee's son.

"That's not what he thinks of you…he really likes you…yet you refuse to see that…"

"Quiet you! We're just friends! And he only thinks of me as his friend!"

"What about Caramel?!" Flynn pointed to the mid sized, caramel fur dog. "I'm sure she wants to see Nightmare!"

"Not true! Cats and dogs hate each other! You can _**STILL **_see Uncle Jake and Auntie Cake get into violent, major fights!"

But Caramel only barked and jumped to Flynn's side, wiggling her tail happily. Flynn smirked. "Looks like she's on my side,"

Rosea groaned. "…Fine. But I'll come too only to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"YES!" Flynn shouted in triumph.

"SHUSH!" Rosea exclaimed.

"…Sorry…"

"I wanna come with you guys!"

"Football!" gasped Flynn.

"Fine. There's no point in arguing about this one too…but that's all. Now just let me change and we're outta here." Rosea said before running upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Hullo, guys!" Football greeted, running up to the Abadeer siblings as soon as he saw them playing near the forest after he and his friends arrived.

"Hey!" Jessica, the eldest one, said. She had black raven hair tied in a pony tail, beach sand skin, and blue eyes. She was eight years old. Prim, the second oldest, had dark blonde hair, light purple eyes and grey skin. She was seven. Then there was Veronica; light brown hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She was seven as well but younger by nine months. Finally, there was Kael, who had golden blonde, spiky hair, peach skin, and blood red eyes. He was six, like Rosea.

"H-H-Hi, Rose…" Kael stammered, his face going red.

"Hey there, Kael." Rosea said.

They all hung out together, but during most of it all, Flynn could only have Dust on his mind.

_I hope she's doing well…_ he thought.


	10. Family Reunion

Over the next several years Flynn had never come back home. His friends in Aaa and Ooo kept where Flynn really was a secret. Even Dust knew.

He had been living in the forest of Aaa, in a hidden tree house in a cave that had grown to be bigger, almost the size of Jake and Finn's tree fort. Everyday his friends would visit to hang out. But sometimes it really was just lonely.

At ten Flynn enrolled himself in a new school and a wizard one. By now he was 15, almost sixteen. His appearance had even changed. He now had blonde spiky hair on the left side of his head, and raven black, spiky hair on his right. He sported a gray-red-black short sleeved hoodie over a red shirt, black jeans with a belt, and long red-black shoes that he calls "fighting booties".

**A/N: (If you guys want a better description just look at my profile pic)**

He also had brought the Sword of the Dead with him and Veronica and Prim had helped him make a similar axe-bass of Marshall's.

On yet another sunny day in the Land of Aaa, Flynn was feeling lonely and bored again, tired of playing his axe-bass.

"Hey, Flynn!" Jessica and Football ran into the cave. "Huh? Football! Jessy!" Flynn exclaimed happily. Jessica was now eighteen, while Football, the new Assassin Prince, was sixteen and a half. (in his cat/video game console hybrid years)

"Sorry, Flynn, but this is bad news." Football stated in his British accent he learned to actually keep during the past years. Flynn frowned. "Bad news?"

"Your family really misses you, Flynn. They just can't deal with the fact that you're probably dead, so they're thinking of replacing you-"

"So?" Flynn scoffed. "Let them suffer. They were being selfish and terrible parents."

"You don't get it, they were just trying to protect you!" Jessica yelled.

"They were jumping to conclusions! They thought that just because her parents were evil she was evil too!"

Jessica only shook her head in disappointment. "Not only that, but you've missed the birth of your nieces and nephew."

Flynn's eyes widened and he looked at the ground, ashamed. "I always did want to see them…"

"I'm sorry, Flynn, but we can't keep this up. This all has to end now. And I hope you haven't forgotten about one person."

Flynn gave her a confused look. "What?"

"_Dust. _Ring any bells."

Flynn softly gasped as his eyes widened to the size of plates. He actually _**forgot **_about her!

"I can't believe it…" he whispered.

"You made her suffer just because of your selfish reasons and actions. Just like you claimed that your parents did."

"Th-Then your right! I have to see her! See them! See my family! The rest of my friends and classmates! See Ooo again! I've never felt so lonely here…"

Jessica nodded and she and Football departed to tell the others the news. The girls of Aaa would not be pleased of this due to being attracted to Flynn over the years, becoming a total girl-magnet. Some tried to get a kiss from him or get Flynn to date him any chance they got. But being Finn's son, Flynn was pretty oblivious to this.

Jessica admitted to having a tiny crush on Flynn at some point but that changed when she met Flame Prince and Ashley's son, Blazer Inferno.

Prim was dating Sotros, Simon and Betty's son, and Kael was still trying to confess his feelings for Rosea. Veronica was the one who had a huge crush on Flynn out of all the siblings.

"Hey, Flynn…" Veronica walked in the cave.

Flynn turned and smiled, but noticed Veronica's eyes red and puffy, possibly from crying.

"Huh? Veronica? What's wrong?" asked Flynn.

Veronica sniffled. "I…I'm just gonna really miss you…"

Flynn cracked a small smile. "I'll miss you too."

Veronica nodded and hugged Flynn tightly, her hugged her back. But when they pulled away, Veronica quickly planted her lips on Flynn's. Flynn's eyes widened, and didn't want to, but soon found himself giving into the kiss…

"N-No…!" Flynn exclaimed, breaking the kiss after six seconds. "W-Why'd you…what'd you do that for…?!"

"I'm sorry…" Veronica said, tears running down her cheeks. "I…I've just had a crush on you for such a long time and…"

"Oh…that…" said Flynn. "Look, Veronica. I'm sorry, but I don't share the same feelings. But I'm sure you'll find another good guy out there."

"But they won't be the same as you!" Veronica suddenly yelled before running out, leaving Flynn dumbfounded.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone except Veronica showed up to say goodbye to Flynn before he left with Football to Ooo.

Nothing seemed different. The sun was out in the cloudless, bright blue sky, embracing the Earth in its warmth. There were several Fluffy People playing on the grass fields and they noticed Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig's children had grown to be teenagers.

The two went their separate ways, Flynn heading to his old house and Football to the tree fort.

* * *

Flynn knocked on the door, only for a young boy about ten, to answer. He had shaggy, white hair with streaks of red, light blue skin and dark yellow eyes. He was wearing black jean shorts, a long-sleeved orange shirt and purple sneakers. "Hi? Can I help you?" he questioned.

"Uh…hello, there." Flynn said. "Apparently, I live here. My name is Flynn Mertens, the son of Finn Mertens the Legendary Great Hero of Ooo and Marceline the Vampire Queen."

The boy then gasped. "…Uncle?"

"Uncle? What are you talking about kid?"

"Mom! Dad! I think it's Uncle Flynn!" the boy exclaimed.

"_What?_" shrieked two feminine voices. Flynn was soon greeted by his mother and 26 year old sister. "Um…hey, Mom. Winter. Long time no s-"

Flynn was cut off by the two women crushing him in their tight hugs, tears pouring down their cheeks. "We've missed you so much…!" they both sobbed.

"G-Gah…! H-H-Help!" Flynn choked.

"Son?" Finn said after Flynn, with the help of his nephew, pried Winter and Marceline off him.

"Hi, Dad."

"It's…It's been so long!" Finn pulled Flynn into a squeezing embrace.

"Where the hell have you been anyway?!" Marceline demanded after the father and son had their reunion.

"Yeah! We were worried about you! All of us! You even missed the births of your nieces and nephew!" added Winter. Flynn sighed. This was gonna take a while.

"…And that's it." Flynn said, finishing his story. "So Veronica likes you, huh?" Winter said. "I can't believe you're in such a wicked band!" Alicia, the oldest child of Scott and Winter, exclaimed. "Yeah! That's too boss!" Quinn, the second youngest and the first one Flynn met, agreed. "And what extraordinary adventures you had!" said Janette, the second oldest. "Yep!" yelled Laura, the youngest.

"Hey. Can I go now so I can see Dust? I can't wait to see her again!" Flynn asked.

Everyone frowned gave him a sad look.

"…What is it?"

"Flynn…when Dust discovered you ran away…she was devastated…she felt like she didn't have a meaning in life anymore…so she gave in the ways of what her parents taught her…and almost every week she attacks us or is out somewhere wreaking havoc…" Scott informed.

"No…what have I done…?" whispered Flynn.

"Fl-"

But Flynn interrupted him by running out the door.

On the way he passed his old school, and then bumped into a group of teens about his age or a year older.

"Ow. Sorry." Flynn apologized quickly and ran past them.

"Hey, you!"

Flynn turned. "Look. I don't have any freakin' time for thi-"

"Flynn?"

Flynn took a closer look at them and realized they were his old classmates.

"It's you…y-you're back…" Kelly, one of them stated.

Flynn shook his head and ran from them toward the Ice Kingdom.

_I screwed up big time! _thought Flynn. _Surely Dust hasn't REALLY given into evil…_

…_Right?_

* * *

**Alicia Pyro: Ten. 14 minutes older than her siblings. Long blue hair with blonde streaks, orange eyes and red skin. What these kids are wearing are your imagination. (Except Quinn)**

**Janette Pyro: Ten. 11 minutes older than her younger siblings. Red, short hair with streaks of white, light blue skin, and brown eyes. **

**Quinn Pyro: Ten. Nine minutes older than his younger sister. White, shaggy hair with red streaks, sand beach skin and dark yellow eyes. **

**Laura Pyro: Ten. Blonde, short, curly hair with red, blue and white streaks, and vampire-grey skin. **


End file.
